In the Time of Need
by DyingOfTheLight43
Summary: After a chance meeting in the Deserted Island, Rehan Kiryu is plunged into a world of hunting when he's taken to Port Tanzia, where an ancient prophecy releases the darkness of a god's mind, embodied in three great monsters. He and his friends must band together to destroy the oncoming darkness. Slight mention of romantic involvement of various characters. M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Okay peoples, I've wanted to do a Monster Hunter fic for ages and with the release of Monster Hunter 3U, I got my motivation, hope you all enjoy! :D

-0-0-0-

Their breaths were laboured with the strain of sprinting through the cavern system. They had just entered from the far right of the cave through an area filled with not too happy Jaggi and Jaggia. But they weren't the target.

The cave system was enormous with a huge wall directly forward a few metres gone, giving an amazing view of the glittering ocean, the moon hung low on the horizon, only just rising. Another entrance to the cave sat to their left and a small ledge just past that which lead up to one of the highest points on the island, where many Wyverns made their nests.

One of the two, a boy with neat brown hair, covered by a metal helmet with similar looking metal armour covering the rest of his body looked out around the cave, his pale green eyes squinted to try and see in the dim cave. He reached for his hammer that lay still on his back. He didn't mind not being able to see in the dark, but being defenceless in the dark was just stupid. Just before his hand gripped the hilt of the hefty weapon, the other boy stopped him.

His brown hair was longer by far and reached his neck, his fringe cutting off above his brown eyes. He also stood taller than the boy next to him, despite being younger and with a less menacing weapon, only wielding a Light Bowgun. He knew the boy's weapon made a noise whatever he did with it, and they didn't need to make any more noise.

"We shouldn't be here Dax." The brown eyed boy just ignored the worried plea and quietly unhooked the Bowgun from its place on his back. Fast, quiet and with the ability to rapid fire, he trusted this weapon with his life. The metal barrel reflected the gleaming moon, silver light dancing off it.

"Think about it though Narok, if we kill this thing, the Guild will have to recognise us as true Hunters." The foolish determination in his voice was clear. In reality, they were only Hunter Rank 1, the lowest you could get. They were only trainees, working at the Guild in Port Tanzia. They were able to get to, as the Guild named it, the Deserted Island via an old boat used to take Hunters to different hunting grounds. Narok was muscled into the situation by his pig headed brother. The fact that they were brothers was always a shock to most, where Narok was calm and collected, Dax was brash and irresponsible. Narok has the brains of the duo, Dax has... Let's move on.

Narok heard it before he saw it. The scaled feet pounding on the hard basalt floor, the click and clack of razor sharp talons on stone, and the ragged, savage breathing of a Bird Wyvern. He only saw flashes of the creature that attacked. Purple hide with parts of orange, a mane surrounding its head, showing its rank. A Great Jaggi. A claw found its way to his arm before he could grab his hammer. A maw brimming with sharp fangs found their way to his leg, before he could escape.

Dax spun around to face the menacing beast that stood about two heads taller than he did, its heavy breathing the only thing he could hear as he stood, as if paralyzed. Then, as it took a step forward, something launching through the air, the sound cutting through the Great Jaggi's attempted roar as a long arrow, maybe half a meter long embedded itself inside the monsters shoulder. Then a spread shot it would seem, as four made hits on the creature, this time spreading a strange blue liquid to its shoulder, left arm and left leg. He recognised the substance from the training he receives in Tanzia. Exhaust coatings for a Bow. He looked to the source and saw a boy folding up a larger metal bow, hooking it on his back as the Great Jaggi growled lowly, thick droplets of drool dripping from its mouth as it stormed off, most likely looking for a meal to restore its lost stamina.

The mysterious archer ran over to the duo, landing on his knees beside the injured Narok, frowning at the deep cut in the boys arm. By the looks of it, it wouldn't leave any permanent damage to the boy. However his armour guarding his leg was looking a bit worse for wear.

"He should be fine." The archer was quiet and almost emotionless as he grabbed a small pouch from his pocket, whispering what sounded like nonsensical things, making the contents of the pouch glow a magnificent green. Whatever the boy activated began to work instantly. A mystical light swirled around Narok, tinged green as the blood slowly stopped pouring from his wound. Dax knew that item was powerful; he could even feel the regenerative properties affecting him.

"Will he be okay...?" Dax's usually boisterous and confident voice was now quiet and concerned. The mystery archer lifted Narok into his arms, grunting a little at the muscled boy, finding it difficult to lift him up. A Bow doesn't require much strength.

"He should be, but I need to get him back to my village." Dax nodded quietly and walked alongside the archer.

"I'm Dax by the way... This is Narok." They walked out through the cave into a lush grassy area with trees rising high above them. The archer walked through the stream that ran through the large area, passing Dax a stick with a black powder on one end.

"I'm Rehan. Light that please, it'll keep some of the lesser monsters away and give us some light." Dax nodded quietly and struck the torch against the barrel of his Bowgun, setting it alight. The small crackle of the whipping flame was the only noise between them as the walked, a small orange circle of light bathing them in safety. They left that area and arrived at a high hill, the view of the whole ocean and many different islands dotting the sapphire ocean, black as night. Rehan didn't bother marvelling at the beautiful sight, probably because he had seen it too many times. He continued over the small hill towards a pair of gates. Dax followed quietly and noticed the village in sight. It was a small wooden village that sat half on the water and half off, with multiple boats docked there.

"Isn't that Moga Village." Rehan only nodded, continuing on. Dax let out a small sigh and followed down to the wooden village.

-x-

It had been two hours since they had arrived in the village to a kind, yet slightly hostile crowd of villagers, who kindly took Narok off their hands and to the Guild Building. He was healing up while the Guild worker requested transport home for the two rookie hunters.

He was sat on one of the many piers that allowed boats to unload wares and commodities important to the villages survival. Incidentally, there was only two boats in the docks, a huge hulking vessel near what looked to be the village equivalent to an item shop and a small fishing vessel docked in the pier on his left, painted in red.

He heard the metal boots pound on the sturdy wood, then the shuffling of clothes as the person sat down beside him. It was Rehan, wearing a loose black top instead of wearing his chest armour and hand guards. He was however, still wearing his waist guard and leg armour. His helmet was nowhere to be found, letting his black hair lay down to his neck, his fringe covering one eye. The eye that was visible was pale violet. Dax had never seen a person with such a unique eye colour.

"He'll be fine, his arm is healing and the Great Jaggi couldn't get at his leg." Dax nodded quietly, some of the guilt in him slowly disappearing. Narok was going to be fine, but it still doesn't mean he felt fine. Narok was his brother, and he almost let him die.

"I appreciate everything you've done Rehan, without you he might have-" Rehan quickly interrupted him.

"Don't. Just be happy he's okay." Dax blinked at the slightly angered order from Rehan. He nodded after a while. He lay back on the wooden planks, yawning quietly. It was now into the early hours of the morning and Dax was growing tired.

"If you ever need anything, like a hunting team, me and Narok are willing to work with you." Rehan's thoughts drifted to his older brother, the one who was the Moga Village Hunter before he left. He left Moga, telling Rehan he didn't want to be alone any more. Last he had heard he was in Yukomo Village in the north. Now Rehan understood what he meant, not to be alone at home, he was alone when he hunted. Rehan nodded at Dax's words, smiling a little.

"Okay, I'll hold you to that offer." Dax grinned quietly, happy that he was able to get a smile out of the other teen as he stood, heading to the Guild Building. The Guild official passed on a message that the Argosy; the enormous trade ship docked here, was setting out to Port Tanzia, where Dax and Narok are from, in the morning.

Rehan stood from his place on the edge of the pier, breathing in slowly, the smell of the ocean being a welcome friend to him as he turned around, walking to his home. Well, a one room shack with an enormous wall missing that gave a "scenic view." More like he felt really damn uncomfortable changing in his own house. It got worse when the fishing boats went past when he was stark naked, changing from his casual clothes to his armour. The amount of wolf whistles and hooting that came from the sailors made him think living in a Altaroth nest would be a better living area. He took of the rest of his armour off, leaving him in his top and his underwear as he got into bed. He had made friends all over the village and the thoughts of leaving them behind worried him. The person he usually got advice from was one of the sailors from the fishing boats, Rael, and he was still at sea, and he missed his friend. They would usually talk for hours at the Intenerant Cook's canteen area, Rehan would share stories of monsters he had hunted and Rael would tell of all the different things he saw on his voyages. He would probably miss him the most. Rehan let out a sigh. Life with friends and hunt alone, or life alone to hunt with friends. But then it struck him, he wouldn't lose his friends, Rael was still his friend, and he was gone for most days in a week, Rehan wouldn't lose anyone. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes. Things would be okay. And with that, he drifted off to sleep.

-0-0-0-

Finally got this written up! XD okay, please enjoy!~ If there's enough feedback I'll get working on the next chapter! :D

Key) -x- = A time skip from one part of the story to the other/a shift in area.

-0- = Splitting between the Author notes and the story.


	2. Chapter 2

This has taken a while to write ;-; Oh well~ Enjoy peoples! Might be a little bit shorter than the first :3

-0-0-0-

POV change - Rehan.

I awoke to the sound of a large horn being played. That signified that the Hunting Fleet had returned. I should go check the Haul Box before they're off again. I nodded to myself and got up, getting dressed into the casual wear he was wearing yesterday, making sure to check no boats happened to be drifting by at the time.

The woman at the Fishery; which was literally just a stall, gave me a warm smile as the Red Spear ship was unloading the last of its treasures it had found. They had taken a trip along Moga Strait, a long strip of water littered with many useful treasures.

"Oh, it's you! Nice to see you, hon. Haul Box is full if you wanna have a look." I gave her a polite nod and began to search the Haul Box for anything of use. A few broken shells, a Silver Egg, glittering in the sun and a strange fragment of metal.

"I'll take the Fragment, can I sell this egg?" The Fishmongress nodded with her signature "I will smile even when the world is exploding." Smile. As she collected the money for the sale, I caught glimpse of one of the Red Spear fishermen. More importantly, a quite short, brunette with long-ish hair and a small smile as he waved at me, pointing up to the small out cropping of rock where the Village Chief's son would usually stand, giving Monster Reports for Moga Woods. I nodded and raised my hand, then a finger, asking for a minute. He nodded and started walking away. I turned back to the Fishmongress who had a coy smile, a welcome break from that almost botoxed smile, with a pouch full of ten thousand Zennies, quite a sale for the small egg.

"Missed your friend, hunter?" I blinked in confusion. Did everyone know my business in this damn village? Then again, without the addition of the thirty people in the Hunting Fleet, Moga Village only had a population of about twenty people.

"Yes, I did. Not that it's any of your business." She rolled her eyes a little, knowing I wasn't exactly comfortable with everyone on this floating death trap knowing who I made my friends with. Oh yeah, I may have a slight phobia of extremely deep water... And yet the Guild sent me here, to a village... Floating on the freaking sea. I hate my life. I huffed internally and gave a half assed good bye to the Fishmongress, climbing the stairs to the part of Moga that was situated on actual land, making me a bit more comfortable. Then again, to get to Moga Woods you had to cross a bridge across the water. I wasn't paralyzed by the fear of the ocean, and if an underwater creature threatened the village and my friends, I'd battle it without a second thought, but if I can get away with staying away from water, I'll do it.

I sat down on the edge of the rocks beside a young sailor. He was older than me, probably nineteen, but he was still shorter. Probably my Hunter lineage giving me the impressive frame I had. When closer, you could see subtle hints of blonde in his hair. His excuse was, "The sea water warped his hair colour to a strange dirty blonde." Most people believed this, but then again they believed the God of these lands, Kal'Am sent fish to them as a sign of respect for their worship. I wasn't too keen on the idea of deities, neither was my young friend. I knew his secret after finding a bottle of brown hair dye from Loc Lac City to the far north. I decided not to let him know I was aware of his hair dye habit.

"Hey Rael, how was the trip?" He smiled up at me, even though I was sat down; yes, that short, probably only up to my shoulder, with big blue eyes.

"It was pretty good! But you saw the Haul Box, you get the verdict." I let a small smile grace my lips. He knew most of the stuff received from the Haul Box could go towards armour and weapons. I only really got that strange Fragment. I'd have to check with the Wyverian Artisan to see if it was worth using.

"Yeah, I'd say it was good, I think I got something pretty rare." The small lie was worth it to see him smile. He was happy I had been able to use the stuff he had helped collect.

"Awesome! So, how was your days when we were gone?" The first thing that sprung to mind was the surprise appearance of the two inexperienced hunters, Dax and Narok.

"Well I saved to people from a Great Jaggi." As I said this, I could tell he noticed my downcast expression.

"Well isn't that a good thing?" I nodded quietly, and then sighed. How could I tell him I wanted to leave Moga Village? This was not only my home, but where I had been told to protect.

"They made a good point about my life..." His frown was one of both confusion and irritation. Probably because the two had said something about how I live my life. He hated people who tried to change people's lifestyles. Yet that wasn't really what happened.

"Who are they to tell you how to live your life?" I shook my head to stop him from going into a full blown rant.

"Not like that, they pointed out that when I hunt here, I'm alone." His frown was smaller now, but he knew what this meant.

"You mean... You want to leave?" I nodded softly, not speaking out of shame. His eyes were downcast like my expression once was.

"Yeah, I guess. I want to experience battling as a team." He nodded again with a small smile.

"I understand, but you've gotta come visit a lot!" I let out a small laugh and nodded. For someone two years older than me, he was for more excitable and childish. It was entertaining though.

"Of course I will, I promise." He smiled softly.

"So, what about the hunter for Moga Village?" I looked around and spotted the Village Chief in conversation with the Guild representative.

"I'm going to talk to the Chief later, get a replacement sent over." He closed his eyes, rubbing his eyes of the tears that probably formed quietly with a nod. He let the easiest things get to him, but I knew he was strong, he'd be okay.

"But I will miss you..." I nodded too and wrapped an arm around him loosely, giving him a nonchalant hug. I know I didn't see him a lot thanks to him being at sea a lot, but I was gonna miss the times when he was actually here. I eventually let go of him and stood up.

"I'm heading to Port Tanzia. You have to come visit too." He nodded with a small smile. I nodded back and walked away, leaving him alone as I planned to talk to the chief.

-0-0-0-

Definitely shorter ;-; Oh well!~ Rael will return later on! XD and tell me if you prefer POV's of the characters or just the normal from chapter one! :3


End file.
